Unwritten
by iamanexcellentdriver
Summary: Series of one-shots. Scenes we didn't see on camera. Ch1: Brennan-Angela girltalk scene 6x22. Ch2: B&B see eachother after Booth got Broadsky. Ch3: Brennan tells Angela she's pregnant 6x23. Ch4: Note Brennan wrote when she was buried alive with Hodgins.
1. Chapter 1  Girltalk

**Title: Girltalk**

**Characters: Brennan & Angela**

**Synopsis: The girltalk scene we didn't really see in 6x22.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bones. (unfortunately...)**

* * *

><p>''I got into bed with Booth last night.'' Brennan said, a little shy. She looked at a shocked Angela. There was a long silence.<p>

''Why aren't you saying anything?'' Brennan asked, wanting to hear what Angela had to say about this.

''Because I - I don't wanna yell 'Hallelujah!' so close to losing Vincent!'' Angela couldn't believe it.

Just the day before they had lost on of their interns, Vincent. And now Brennan was telling her she got into bed with Booth?

This news totally made her day.

''I think I did it because of Vincent.''

''Wait. Wow. What exactly happened after you, after you crawled into bed with Booth?''

Brennan thought a moment about what her next move was going to be. Finally, after a long pause, she gave Angela a happy smile.

Angela almost squealed when she saw Brennan's happy smile.

All of the sudden Hodgins walked in the room with speed, bringing information and interrupting before Brennan could say anything.

''I've got the GC mass spec result back on the bullet that killed Vincent...'' he began, before he was interrupted by Angela.

''Honey! No! Not right now! I'm sorry, I love you, but go tell Cam! Go! Away!'' Angela yelled at Hodgins.

Brennan was a little taken aback by her friend's outburst.

He tried to talk one more time, standing in the doorway. ''Uh...'' he looked kind of scared.

He didn't expect this answer, he got important information he thought they really wanted to hear.

He looked at his wife again and she screamed at him again. ''AWAY!''

Brennan saw the confused look in Hodgins eyes, and smiled.  
>"So? Tell me sweetie!"<p>

The smile on Brennan's face didn't leave. It got bigger.

"Ange, I don't think I need to explain what happened to you, you know exactly what, and how it happened.'' She said with the big smile on her face.

"Oh honey, I know what happened, but how did you get from the subject 'Vincent' to 'making love'?'' Angela was dying to hear what happened.

The smile on Brennan's face faded at the thought of her favourite intern, dying before her eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes, but then suddenly she thought back to what had happened yesterday.

Thinking of Booth, lying in his strong arms, in his bed, gave her a warm feeling inside. 'What is he doing to me to make me feel like this?' she thought.

* * *

><p><em>She was awake all night, on Booth's couch. It had been an awful day. Their beloved intern, Vincent Nigel Murray, had been killed. Most likely by Broadsky the sniper.<em>

_After they met at with the team at the conference room at the Hoover, Booth told her she had to stay at his apartment. Normally she would've argued with him,_

_but she saw the serious look on his face and decided it was best not to._

_Booth had been very polite, he even offered her to sleep in his bed, but she rejected the offer and explained to him why he needed to sleep. Somehow, she felt safe,_

_knowing he was in the other room. This was very unlike her. She would never have to depend on a man to feel secure. _

_She did fall asleep, but only for a few minutes. The nightmares were horrible, every time she closed her eyes, she could see the light in Vincent's eyes disappear._

_Her mind went back to Booth. His face, his expression when he said they didn't need to keep the pressure on Vincent's bleeding chest._

_The tears came back to her eyes again, and she could only think of Booth and Vincent's words. What did he mean when he said he didn't want to leave? _

_Did he really think she was the one making him leave? Is that what Vincent thought of her? The person who makes other people leave?_

_All these questions that she couldn't answer. She needed help. Most of all, she needed Booth._

_She got up, carefully not to make any noise. At 4:46 she stood in front of his bedroom door. Her ear was close to the door, trying to her if he was awake. _

_When she didn't hear anything, she decided to knock. After another minute of waiting, at exactly 4:47, she opened the door to his bedroom._

_He immediately woke up and grabbed his gun from the nightstand._

_She held up her hands, scared of him reaction. ''Oh, th- I'm sorry.'' she said. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did you... Did you hear something? _

_''No, no.'' she closed the door behind her. ''You want me to put the gun away?'' ''Yes.''_

_''Okay, what's wrong?'' she sighed. ''He kept saying 'Don't make me go...'''_

_''What-?'' ''Vincent. He was looking at me and he was saying 'Don't make me leave'. He said that he... that he love being there. _

_Why would he think I'm the one making him leave?'' she paused. ''What kind of person am I?''_

_He was shocked to hear her say that. How could she think that? He shook his head. ''No, come here. No, no, no, no, no, no, Bones._

_You've got that all wrong.'' He grabbed her hand. ''You've got it all wrong.''_

_''No, I- I heard him. You did too. Don't make me leave, that's what he said.''_

_He looked into her eyes, his heart ached for her. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could do anything for her, but unfortunately he couldn't._

_He wasn't talking to you. I was the only one there. __And__ you. He wasn't... talking to you.'' She laughed. She was very sure Vincent wasn't talking to Booth._

_''He was talking to God. He didn't wanna die, Bones.'' She didn't understand him. ''No, Vincent was like me Booth, he was an atheist.''_

_There was a silence, Booth was choosing his words very carefully._

_''Okay, then he was talking to the universe then. He didn't wanna go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay.'' Satisfied with his answer, she sighed. _

_Why was losing someone close to you so hard? This is one of the reasons why she didn't get emotionally attached to people._

_''Well, if there was a God then he would've let Vincent stay here with us.'' she couldn't stop the tears. Suddenly she didn't care anymore if Booth saw her like this._

_She just wanted someone to comfort her, to hold her. Someone to tell her everything was going to be alright. _

_''That's not how it works.'' she looked at him, trying to read him. ''Can I just...? she asked, hoping he would understand she needed comforting. _

_''Yeah...'' They both fell back on Booth's bed. His arms around her, making her feel safe. ''It's okay... Easy... I'm right here, Bones...'' he whispered._

_After a while, Booth noticed her breathing evened. Her sobs had stopped and he hoped she fell asleep. He looked at her, the woman he had always loved. _

_The woman who had rejected him over a year ago, and that same woman he had hurt a lot not so long ago. He loved her, he always had. _

_Even when he said he loved other women._

_All of the sudden, her head snapped up, and she looked him straight in the face. He was still deep in thoughts, and didn't notice it._

_''Booth...'' she said. He looked at her, 'she looks so beautiful' he thought. ''Yeah, what is it, Bones? I thought you were sleeping.''_

_''I- I can't fall asleep... I keep seeing his face Booth...'' she began to cry. She put her hand on his chest again, next to her face. _

_He wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_''Don't, don't think so much Bones. It's okay to be sad...'' ''Booth... it could've been you, you know.'' she said, almost as a whisper. ''Wh- Ooh Bones...'' _

_he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. ''I can't lose you, Booth.'' she said, very clear this time. Booth didn't know what to say. He kissed her on the forehead._

_He wanted to tell her everything was gonna be alright, even though he had no control over that._

_''You're never going to lose me Bones, I'm not going anywhere.'' she looked him in the face. They both knew Booth couldn't keep his promise. _

_The work they did was very dangerous. But somehow, she believed him. Even though the rational voice in her head said it wasn't true._

_He held her a little longer, and it felt good. Out of nowhere, she said ''I've changed, Booth... I am no longer impervious...'' _

_Booth instantly knew what she was referring to. The night that they were in his apartment, after being stuck in his elevator for hours. That night,_

_he admitted that he was angry, not at her though. He was angry at himself. For telling himself he was in love with Hannah, and hurting Brennan._

_There was only one thing he could think of saying to her. ''And I'm not angry anymore, Bones...'' _

_She looked at him, got closer to his face and pressed her lips to his. She felt some resistance from him, and he pulled back. She looked in his eyes,_

_and saw the pain. _

_''Bones, I don't want you to do this because you feel like this right now...'' he hated to disappoint her, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her._

_''No, Booth... I want this. I want to feel this. There's is a chance that tomorrow you'll-''_

_He stopped her right there. He put two fingers on her lips. ''Don't... even think that Bones. I'm going to be just fine.''_

_Then he tenderly kissed her and..._

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela looked at her friend with a wide eyed expression.<p>

"Wh- yes of course, why wouldn't I be okay?" she said, quickly. Angela's comment pulled her out of her flashback.

''Oh... because you were day dreaming. And, well... that's very unlike you Bren.'' she said with a smirk on her face ''But it's okay. If you tell me what you were thinking about.''

"Angela, you know that I love you, like a sister, though you are not a biological sister, and since I don't have a real sister to compare it to, I don't know how it feels to have a sister, I believe that this is how it feels."

Angela felt how the warmth of her best friends words washed over her heart.

She continued. "But I'm not going to share all my secrets with you, I am not going to tell you all the details about what happened between Booth and me.I just think that's not fair to him."

"Oh Bren COME ON! Spill just a little bit!" Angela looked disappointed at first, but a cheeky smile appeared on her face later.

"Ange, Booth and I agree that what is ours, should just be ours." She said, trying to straighten her face.

It was hard not to walk around all day with a big smile on her face.

"Okay Sweetie, maybe you're not ready to tell me now, but I will get those details out of you sometime."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say.

She looked at Angela, who had already turned around and walked away. She stopped in the doorway to grin at Brennan again.

"Be prepared…" the artist said, walking out of the room, leaving Brennan with a big smile on her face behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Home

**Title: Coming Home**

**Characters: Booth and Brennan**

**Synopsis: The first time Booth and Brennan see eachother after Booth caught Broadsky.**

**Disclaimer: We own bones. A lot of them in fact. 206 each. But not the show.**

* * *

><p>The whole team sat in the lounge of the Jeffersonian, waiting for a call from the FBI. They all stared at the phone, except for Angela. She looked at Brennan. She couldn't imagine how she must have felt, knowing Booth was in danger.<p>

'Let him be okay' kept repeating in her head.

After more than an hour of waiting in silence, the phone rang. Brennan grabbed it from the table, and answered. "Brennan."  
>"Dr. Brennan, this is Andrew Hacker." "Yes." She couldn't take it anymore. She almost screamed 'tell me Booth is okay!' to Hacker.<br>But instead she stayed calm.

"I'm glad to tell you that Agent Booth succesfully got Mr. Broadsky." she sighed. He's okay. A huge weight fell off her shoulders. "Unfortunately, I can't let him go home yet. He has yo write a report and give his statement first. He also insisted to transport Mr. Broadsky to prison himself, to make sure nothing happens."

'Typically Booth. Alpha male.' she thought. "I- I understand. Thank you." she hung up. Happy Booth wa safe and Broadsky behind bars, but sad she didn't get to see Booth any time soon.

Brennan almost forgot there were people surrounding her, dying to hear what she had to say.  
>She turned to face them. "Booth got Broadsky." was all she said. Everybody smiled and clapped their hands in relief. Booth had saved the team, their friends. Except for one person, Vincent. Her smile faded, but when she saw everyone's reactions, she remembered this wasn't the time to feel sad. This was a moment to celebrate.<p>

In amazement she looked at her co-workers. They were all hugging eachither and looked so happy. From the couch, she saw Angela looking at her.

Angela smiled, she knew better than the rest of the group. She knew this wasn't just Booth being a hero. This was about them, and Brennan knowing Booth wasn't going to leave her behind.

Brennan smiled back at Angela, a sincere and relieved smile.  
>The team decided to celebrate this victory at the Founding Fathers. After that, they would all go back to the Jeffersonian to say their last goodbyes to Vincent.<p>

At about 8 that night, Booth called her. She was so happy to hear his voice, she could cry. "Booth..." she said, almost breathlessly.  
>She had been pacing around in her apartment all afternoon and evening.<p>

Angela wanted her to come to the Founding Father too, but she wanted to wait for Booth. Angela had also advised her friend to eat something. But she wasn't hungry.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bones." he said, trying to sound calm. She could hear he wasn't.<p>

"Are you finished at the office?" she didn't even asked him how he was doing, considering the cirumstances.  
>She just wanted to see him, and he wanted to see her too.<p>

"Yeah, finally. Can you meet me at the Lincoln Memorial? In, let's say, 15 minutes?" he knew she would say yes.

"Of course." she answered immediately  
>"Okay, see you in a minute Bones."<p>

"Actually in 15 minutes Booth..."  
>She heard him laugh at the other side of the line.<br>"15 minutes it is!"

"Bye Booth."  
>"Goodbye Bones, be careful." he said. 'He's being overprotective, while he was just chased by a sniper a few hours ago!' she didn't really admit, but she liked she had someone so close who cared avout her.<p>

"I will, you too..." she said before hanging up.

The Memorial was just 5 minutes from her apartment, so she didn't have to leave right away.

For a long minute, she just dat on her couch, staring, thinking. Going through all today's events.

1. Booth dropping her off at the Jeffersonian that morning.  
>2. Trying to work, even though she couldn't concentrate on anything.<br>3. Telling Angela about last night.  
>4. Fearing for Booth's life.<br>5. Thinking about what he life would be like without him.  
>6. Waiting for a call from the FBI.<br>7. Booth got Broadsky.  
>8. Booth was safe.<p>

She said it out loud: "Booth is safe. Nothing can happen anymore."

She found her own words reassuring, and the more she said it, the more she started to believe it.

After changing her clothes and grabbing her bag, she walked out of her apartment and took a taxi to the Lincoln Memorial.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she got out of the taxi and started walking towards the Memorial. Booth was already there, waiting for her.<p>

Her hands felt sweaty and her heart rate increased. He stood there, not facing her.

"Booth!" she yelled, and he turned around.

The look on his face had been very serious, but as soon as he heard and saw her, the smile appeared on his face.

She walked towards his, but felt the urge to run and hug him and never let him go.

He started to walk in her direction, and was so happy to see her. When he was close enough, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.  
>Booth wrapped his arm around her, there was nothing said.<p>

Brennan started to cry. He held her more tightly and found himself relaxing now she was in his arms again.

Minutes later, he pulled away. He looked into her eyes. They were red and bloodshot. He could tell she had been worried about him.

He curled his index finger under her chin, forcing her to look up.  
>"Bones, I'm okay. Everything's okay. Easy..." he wiped her tears away.<p>

He wrapped her arms around her once again, and her sobs stopped.  
>"I- I thougt I was going to lose you today..." she admitted.<br>She looked into his eyes.

"No, no, no, Bones... I'm not going anywhere. See, I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you okay? I promise."

For a moment Booth thought she was going to argue with him. 'Booth you can't promise me that' or something like that. But she didn't. She believed him.

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. It felt good, normal. Like they had never been anything less than this. She had really missed feeling him so close to her, although they had been together for just a day.

He smiled at her, the short time they had spent together, officially together, had been the greatest time of his life. He had never loved a woman as much as he loved her.

He hadn't told her he loved her yet, he figured it was too early to say it. Maybe she would ran away, go to some dig somewhere. He wouldn't take that risk.

"We should go." he said, looking at her. Her tears had stopped falling and she looked relieved.

"Okay... But first I have to get something." Booth didn't understand.  
>"What is ut, Bones? We have to go to the lab to say goodbye to Vincent..." he said patiently.<p>

"I- I just have to get something. I'll take a taxi and meet you there." he decided it was best not to ask her many questions now.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." she started to walk back to the rode and Booth started to walk towards his car.

She turned around, and saw his back. She missed him already. She quickly followed him and when he noticed her next to him, he stopped.  
>He had a disappointed look in his eyes. Brennan grabbed his collar and gave him a quick kiss. He was a little surprised, but he didn't show it. Instead he just smiled and kissed her back, again.<p>

Then she quickly turned and walked away. He watched her as she walked away, a huge grin on his face. He made sure she was in the taxi safely before heading to his own car.

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Vincent had been hard for her. She didn't actually show it, but it killed her inside. She was glad to have Booth at her side, when the car with Vincent's body drove away.<p>

The Jeffersonian team had sung his favorite song, 'The Lime And The Coconut'.

That night, Booth was already sound asleep when Brennan felt asleep in his arms again, just like the night before. Neither of them aware of the fact that last night, would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Girltalk 2

**Title: Girltalk #2**

**Characters: Brennan and Angela**

**Synopsis: Brennan tells Angela she's pregnant, right after Baby Hodgins is born.**

**Disclaimer: We (still) don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>Hodgins was standing in the waiting room with his newborn son in his arms and the whole team stood around him. He just introduced him to his friends.<p>

They all looked at the little version of Hodgins in awe.

The boy had a ridiculously long name: Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins.

Angela and Hodgins came up with the name Michael together, the name Staccato was something Angela's dad came up with.

Vincent, their beloved intern, had a special place in all their hearts. And now this little baby boy had his name.

Booth and Brennan looked at eachother and were both so happy for their friends. Especially Brennan, she had the biggest smile on her face.

Her best friend just had this beautiful, healthy baby, and she had a huge secret.

But she wasn't telling it right now. This was Baby Hodgins' moment.

While the whole team was admiring the newborn in Hodgins's arms, Brennan glanced at Booth before walking past them.  
>She wanted to see Angela.<p>

* * *

><p>Brennan walked into her room, and Angela's face lit up when she saw Brennan.<p>

Just two days ago, Brennan found out she was pregnant. She didn't know if she should feel happy about it.

She really wanted a baby with Booth, really. But she didn't want it to happen like this.

Just two years ago, she asked him to father her child. He'd agreed, but then he got that brain tumor and after that they hadn't talked about it anymore.

Brennan came in, and saw her best friend lying in the hospital bed.

Angela looked exhausted, but happy to see her best friend.

''Hi.'' Angela said.  
>Brennan greeted her, and asked her ''What was it like?''<p>

'That's a weird question to ask...' Angela thought. Any other person who has a best friend who just gave birth would ask something like ''How are you feeling?''  
>But she knew Brennan wasn't any other person.<p>

She looked at her friend, standing there, in these stupid clothes the FBI gave her for their undercover operation.

''It was wonderful, and beautiful.'' she answered. ''It was a dream.'' They smiled at eachother.

Brennan handed her the stuffed bunny they bought together. ''Look at this kind'' she said, smiling.

She told Angela is was from Booth too, and Angela just smiled at her. She was so happy for them, now that they were finally together.

''Ange, I- I have to tell you something.'' Angela looked up instantly. Brennan's tone was very serious.

''Sure, what is it Bren?'' She asked, while putting the stuffed bunny next to her on the bid hospital bed.

Brennan sat down on Angela's bed, and looked in her eyes.

Brennan closed her eyes for moment. Tears welled up in her eyes and she dind't want Angela to see her crying.

''I'm, I'm pregnant Angela.'' she said in a soft voice. Her eyes carefully opened.

Angela's jaw dropped. ''Wow- I'm sorry, what did you just say?'' Her eyes were wide, was she serious?

''I'm pregnant, and Booth is the father.'' she told her best friend again, sounding more confident than a minute ago.

Angela hadn't said anything in a while. She was shocked. Stunned. She leaned forward to give Brennan the biggest hug ever, ignoring the pain she felt.

''Well, I bet he is! How long do you know this sweetie?'' Now the artist looked happy. Overly excited, to be exact.

''I just found out this morning, when I had my doctor's appointment.''

''Oh my god, Bren! This is such great news! This is the happiest day of my life and now it's even better! You know, I am gonna be her aunt!''

''Wel, not her biological aunt, because you're not related to me. But speaking metaphorically, you are going to be an aunt." Brennan reasoned, in a loving voice, with a huge smile on her face of course.

"But Ange, how do you even know it is going to be a girl?'' now she was confused.

''Believe me Bren, I just know. Don't call her an it! She's a baby girl. This is amazing!" Angela almost yelled.

"And I can spoil her any way I want! I'm gonna buy these cute little dresses for her! Michael can be her best friend...''

''Slow down Ange. She is just microscopic. Don't start planning her whole life already!'' Brennan chuckled.

''Sorry sweetie, I can't help it. Mother's instinct I guess. How far along are you?''

''Just 4 weeks, why?'' Angela's head was spinning. Four weeks? It had been four weeks since Vincent had died... And that night she got into bed with Booth...

It finally hit her.

''Oh my god, so you mean this baby was made when you and Booth made love the first time?''

She thought about it for a moment.  
>''I, I think so Ange'' Brennan said, smiling.<p>

''Whoa, wait... Have you told Booth yet?" Angela had that wide eyed expression again.

''No, I figured you should be the first to know because you told me about your pregnancy before you told Hodgins." the artist felt her heart swell in her chest for a moment.

"And you're like a sister to me." she said, the big smile never leaving her face.

Angela couldn't believe it. Brennan was going to be a mother just like her.

Their babies would grow up together, and Booth and Bren would finally be a real couple.

''I'm so happy for you two, you really deserve this.''

Yes, this was certainly the best day of Angela Montenegro's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Holding On

**Title: Holding On**

**Characters: Brennan and Hodgins - Booth and Brennan**

**Synopsis: The note Brennan wrote to Booth while she was buried underground in a car with Hodgins.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bones.**

* * *

><p>"Anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Hodgins had asked her.<p>

She looked him in the face, unsure what to say. She was just working on the airbags, the idea she had to blow their way out of the car.

'I have to assume the worst' she thought. He handed her the book where he just teared out the first page. It was her first novel: Bred In The Bone.

She ripped out the second page, and wondered what Hodgins had written on the page.

Most likely a note to her best friend, expressing his love for her. Brennan thought it was a shame they had never relly worked out.

Whenever Angela was with Hodgins, she seemed so happy.

While Hodgins was writing, she closed her eyes. 'What should I write?' she thought to herself.

Here she was, Dr. Temperance Brennan, New York Times best-selling novelist, and she had no clue what she should write.

One thing she knew for sure, was who the note was to. It was to her partner and second best friend, Booth.

She got the pen from the passenger's seat, exhaled slowly, and started writing.

_Dear Booth,_

_When you read this, Hodgins and I probably didn't make it. But it did means that you and the team found us._

_Hodgins had the idea that we should write a goodbye note._

_I didn't want to at first, because it meant we had to prepare ouselves for the worst._

_We just send a text message using the horn in the car. I hope you got it, and understood it._

_We were trying to let you know where we are._

_Hodgins was able to find that out thanks to his doctorate in entomology._

_Here is some personal things I want you to do._

_Please tell Angela, that I love her with all my metaphorical heart. She is the only friend, beside you, who has never let me down._

_I want to let her know that if I die, she has to move on. Don't be sad for too long._

_She will be sad because Hodgins won't be there anymore too. You have to comfort her Booth, make sure she is okay. That's very important to me._

_Tell Zack he can take my position at the Jeffersonian. He is a great scientist and would make an amazing forensic anthropologist._

_Probably not as good as me, but close._

_Recently, I updated my will. All my possessions will be devided._

_A part will go to Russ, another part to Angela and the last part to you._

_From the money I made of my books, I saved a part for Parker. Although I haven't seen him that much, I know he is a wonderful kid._

_The money I saved, is for college. I really want him to go Booth. He's a very bright little boy. He deserves it._

_The rest of my money will go to charity organistions._

_Booth, you've always been very impotant to me. From the beginning actually. I don't know if you feel the same, but I have the feeling we were more than just partners._

_I have always been on my own. Until you and Angela came into my life._

_The two of you mean the worls to me._

_You are my family, not my biological of course, but you know what I mean._

_I will never know if you feel the same, but I just want to make sure that you know this:_

_I love you, Booth._

_Bones._

''Can this possibly work?''

She hastitated for a moment, but told him. "I'm not really an explosives expert…but the dash might shape the charge enough to blow out the windshield. If we're less than 4 feet beneath the surface, this charge could blow us to freedom."

"And if we're buried more than 4 feet deep?" he asked, and he didn't sound too excited.

"Then the concussion will turn our brains into jelly."

"Well, then we can run for Congress, so it's a win-win." she laughed at Hodgins' attempt to lighten the mood in their current situation.

She inhaled slowly, her head turned to him again. "We should get as far away from the explosion as possible."

"I already am." he extended his hand, to help her get in the back of the car once more. "Care to join me?"

She sighed and climbed in the back of the car with his help.

Brennan turned the flashlight on and sat next to Hodgins on the backseat of the car. "Ready?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling,

He looked at her, scared for what would happen next. "Yeah." he paused, sighed, and said "Dr. Brennan... It's been a privilege."

He extended his hand to her, but instead she hugged him and held him tightly.

The air in the car was filled with fear. They were both scared.

Brennan grabbed Hodgins' hand, something they both didn't expect her to do.

He had to let go of her hand for a moment, to connect the two wires that will cause the airbags to explode.

She shined the flashlight at the wires, as he slowly put them together.

* * *

><p><em>He looked down over the quarry, and spotted a puff of dust. He ran down, as if his life depended on it.<em>

_Actually, it did. His partner was his life and meant the world to him._

_All of the sudden, he saw a puff of dust shooting through the ground._

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached the point where he saw the puff of dust, he let himself fall on his knees in the dirt, and started digging.<p>

A few seconds later, he found a hand. It was a female hand. It was Brennan's. He pulled her out the dirt with all the strenght he had left in his body, from the last 12 exhausting hours.

His hands were around her waist, her body against his, almost lifeless.

Finally, he had pulled her out. He lay her down on her back, and stared at her.

In the meantime everyone was busy digging up Hodgins.

"Get Hodgins..." she said, her voice cracking.

She was awake. He was looking right into her eyes. It seemed like the world had stopped spinning, as if time stood still.

* * *

><p>In the background they heard Angela say: "Jack. Come 'on..."<p>

Hodgins couged, reached up and touched Zack's head.

Angela wiped the dirt off Hodgins's face.

She leaned down and kissed Hodgins, and as soon as he noticed her lips on his, he kissed her back.

Booth was right by her side, it was so unreal. Just a minute ago they were a few feet under the ground, buried alive in a car.

She had never been so happy to see someone. He was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes.

She would never forget this moment.

Then she just smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Brennan got released from the hospital, he picked her up. They were in his car.<p>

"Where are we going, Booth?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the road.

"You'll see..." He told her, turning his head and smiling at her.

"But... I just want to go home Booth."

She answered, although she was a bit curuious what he had in mind.

"Just... Please Bones...?" he looked at her with his big brown eyes. She couldn't say no of course.

Booth was just done praying when she asked him what he asked for.

He had told her that he thanked God for saving her and Hodgins. And he asked for help catching the Gravedigger.

"I'm okay with you thanking God for saving me and Hodgins." she admitted, while sitting in the first pew of the church.

"That's not what I thanked Him for. I thanked Him for saving…all of us. It was all of us. Every. Single. One. You take one of us away, and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever. And I'm thankful for that."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, and she said, "I knew you wouldn't give up." with a breaking voice.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." was his response.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
